Carrying On
by xAlliAnnReidSevilleAndersonx
Summary: A supplemental story to "Broken" that takes place right after where "Broken" leaves off. There's still one-half of Alvin and Simon's weekend at home to go, and things are going well for the now-together boyfriends. However, little do they know, things are about to take an unexpected turn when someone comes back to town to stay, along with someone new.
1. Chapter 1

Friday night passes in a blur for both Alvin and Simon. After watching _Tangled_ and _Frozen_ as their movie night double feature, Simon falls asleep on Alvin's shoulder. The latter takes the former upstairs and lays him down in his bed, crawling in immediately after.

Immediately the next morning, Alvin wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing from the other side of the room:

_**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck**_

_**Some nights, I call it a draw**_

_**Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle**_

_**Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off**_

_**But I still wake up - I still see your ghost**_

_**Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh (What do I stand for?)**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh (What do I stand for?)**_

_**Most nights, I don't know anymore...**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh**_

Alvin is very groggy as he makes his way over to Simon's bureau, where his phone is vibrating like crazy. The caller ID shows that it's Dave calling.

"Hello?" Alvin asks before yawning softly, taking his phone with him out into the hallway.

"Alvin, it's me," Dave answers.

"Did you not think I knew that it was you, Dave? I have caller ID on my phone, y'know."

"...Not the point, Alvin." He sighs in frustration. "How are you guys?"

Alvin's not quite prepared to answer Dave truthfully, at least not completely. "Simon took a pretty nasty fall at school yesterday, but otherwise, we're alright. How are you guys doing?"

"Well, we're doing the dessert portion of the competition today. I have to leave in about half an hour to take Theodore to the convention center soon, so I should really go... but before I do, I should let you know something. I have a pretty big surprise for Simon guys this morning."

Now **this i**s going to be very interesting. "Oh?"

"I happened to get a call from Vinny on a Los Angeles payphone last night. She's in town to stay due to a pretty bad forest fire, and I think that she's brought another person with her. I told her that she's perfectly wel to stay in the Chipettes' old treehouse. Expect her to be there any minute, and please don't tell Simon that she's here. We want this permanent visit to be a surprise. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you, Alvin. I have to go now. I'll see you when I get home on Monday, okay?"

"Alright, see you on Monday. Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Alvin silently goes back into Simon's bedroom and grabs anything he might have left in there before going downstairs into the den to clean up last night's festivities.

It doesn't take him long before not just the den is clean, but the entire house is completely **spotless**. After completing the task, he sits on the living room couch and quickly turns on the television, changing it to the current Major League Baseball game.

Only about half an hour goes by before someone knocks on the door. Alvin quickly stands up and heads for the front door in the foyer. He opens the door eagerly, awaiting who is directly on the other side.

He knows that Vinny is supposed to be here, so he's not surprised to see her in front of him with luggage bags filled with all of her belongings. The little chipmunk girl hiding behind her, however, is definitely quite a surprise.

...Actually, surprise is an understatement for what Alvin is feeling toward the little chipmunk girl right now. It's more like a blizzard of surprise, shock, curiosity, confusion, and an uncharacteristic loss for words for the usually-talkative boy.

Once the emotional blizzard subsides, a small smile presents itself on Alvin's face as he sees the two. "Hi, Vinny," he says. "It's been a long time."

"It sure has," Vinny replies, a warm smile spreading on her face.

At this point in time, Alvin is able to take a good closer look at Vinny since he has a moment to focus. He sees that Vinny looks a lot more tired than he's ever seen her. She looks worn, wrinkles evident on her face and her breathing a bit labored due to carrying so many bags from the hotel that they must have stayed at last night. Other than that, she's the same woman that he met when she guest-starred on their television show a few years ago.

While he's at it, Alvin looks over the little girl as well. She doesn't look like she's any older than three years old, but she's so well-composed and well-behaved. She has her chocolate brown hair in a long ponytail with a maroon bow holding it together. She has a kneecap-length pink and white dress with a sky blue backpack and black flat shoes. Her deep sapphire eyes are much like his own, and the small oval-framed glasses give her an extra vibe of intelligence and intuition.

"Are you okay, Alvin?" Vinny asks out of concern.

Snapping out of his daze, Alvin nods. "Yeah, I'm fine, Vinny." He kneels down to be eye-to-eye to the little girl. "Hi there, buddy. I'm Alvin. What's your name?"

The little girl further hides behind Vinny, holding on very tightly to the back of Vinny's light blue quilt-like patchwork dress.

"It's okay," Alvin assures her. "I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of Vinny's."

Shedding a bit of her fright and shyness, the little girl slowly walks to be over by Vinny's side. "I'm Faith," she says timidly, holding onto Vinny's dress still.

Alvin smiles and moves a little bit closer to Faith. "Hi, Faith. Do you wanna come in? I'm sure you're cold from the rain right now."

Faith nods rapidly and looks to Vinny. "This is the place, right? This is where you said that your son was staying?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Vinny replies.

The little girl points to Alvin. "Is this him?"

Vinny shakes her head. "No, dear. This is one of his friends."

"Oh... Where is he?"

"He's sleeping," Alvin answers. "You'll see him in a little while, okay?"

Faith nods. "Okay."

"Now, come on in before you guys get a cold from the rain."

Vinny takes Faith's hand and they enter the house, Alvin following and closing the door behind them. Faith sits on the bench in the foyer, taking off her flats and leaving them on the wet shoe rug so they can dry. Vinny kicks her sandals off and gently places them next to Faith's shoes.

"Do you guys want something to drink or something?" Alvin asks them.

"I'll take a coffee, if you don't mind," Vinny answers him. "Faith, would you like something to drink before your nap?"

Faith nods. "Apple juice, please," she says politely.

Alvin smiles at her. "You got it, kiddo." He walks into the kitchen to start making coffee. Once it's started brewing, he grabs a juice box from the fridge and brings it to Faith in the living room. "Here, kiddo. Enjoy."

"Thank you," Faith says with a smile as she gently grabs the juice box with her little hands. "I'm gonna go ahead and take a nap now."

"Okay, go ahead, dear," Vinny tells her. "Sleep on the recliner so we can sit on the couch, okay?"

Faith nods and goes over to the recliner with her pillow and blanket, settling into the seat and dosing off in a matter of five minutes or so.

"Would you like to talk in the kitchen over our coffee?" Alvin whispers to Vinny. "There's less risk of waking her up that way."

"Sure," Vinny answers, whispering.

Alvin leads her into the kitchen, preparing to have a refreshing conversation with Simon's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

"This house hasn't changed a bit since the last time I was here," Vinny observes as she sits down at the kitchen table.

"Well, to be honest," Alvin begins as he takes the K-Cup out of the Keurig machine, "neither have you."

She smiles. "As nice as the flattery is, I beg to differ."

Alvin grabs his coffee and places it on the table. "Well, you're still the same person to me." He takes a few sugar packets and sprinkles in his otherwise black coffee. "What kind of coffee do you want? We have that Keurig coffeemaker, so if you want a funky flavor, we're bound to have it."

Vinny looks contemplative for a moment or two before speaking. "Do you have a mocha flavor?"

"Yeah, plenty of it. I'm assuming iced, plenty of cream, and three packets of Splenda?"

Looking up abruptly at the completely accurate assumption, Vinny is floored. "How on Earth did you know that?"

Alvin smiles, opening up the freezer to grab some ice for Vinny's coffee. "Lucky guess. That's almost exactly how Simon likes to have his coffee prepared, too. He usually likes more sugar, though."

Vinny stands up slowly. "You and Simon must be very close if you can easily remember his coffee by heart."

Placing the K-cup in the Keurig machine, Alvin blushes shyly as he turns it on, turning to Vinny. "Yeah, we actually are pretty close. Best friends, in fact." I just wish it was safe for her to know that we were more than that, he thinks.

Suddenly, the two hear creaking coming from the foyer.

"Excuse me for a minute," Alvin whispers as he the coffee starts to brew.

"Of course, dear," Vinny replies.

Alvin peeks out from the kitchen doorway to see Simon coming down the stairs. He steps out from the kitchen, smiling. "Hey, sleepyhead."

Simon smiles shyly and waves to Alvin.

"I have a surprise for you in the kitchen this morning."

"Oh?" He stifles a chuckle. "This, I have to see."

Alvin wraps his arm around Simon's chest as he leads him to the kitchen, excited to see his reaction.

Simon doesn't really know what to expect from this surprise as Alvin leads him into the kitchen - all he knows is that it's more than likely a good surprise.

The second Simon sees Vinny sitting at the kitchen table, he's more excited than ever.

"Mom?" is all that Simon can manage to get out of his mouth with a bright and wide smile on his face.

Vinny walks over to hug him. "It's so good to see you again, Simon," she says softly so she doesn't wake Faith.

Simon immediately hugs his mother back tightly, cherishing the sweet and tender moment. "It's great to see you again too, Mom."

Alvin smiles sweetly, a happy tear in his eye.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?"

Vinny shakes her head, chuckling. "It's a long story - and not a good one, either."

Simon nods. "Maybe that's a story for another time, then?"

"No, dear, I have to tell you what happened. It might explain why there's a little girl on your couch."

"...Huh?"

"Like I said, sweetheart, I have to properly explain myself."

Simon sits down. "So, what exactly happened?"

Vinny sighs as Alvin goes to retrieve her iced coffee. "We've had some pretty scorching weather over the past week or so. So, when some idiot left a still-lit cigarette right at the edge of my forest, it was no surprise when the forest had caught fire almost immediately after. Thankfully, everyone was able to get out safely - or should I say, most people did... There were a total of three casualties. My housekeeper, Ally, died after saving me from a falling burning tree. Bless her soul - there's a special place in heaven for her. Unfortunately, the other two casualties were my neighbors from a few trees over - the Pine family. Faith was the only surviving member of the Pine family, and I resolved to adopt her to make sure that she was well taken care of. I was hoping that you would be supportive of me for making that decision."

"Of course I am, Mom," Simon replies sympathetically. "You had to make sure Faith wasn't wandering around on her own without her parents. She must have been scared to death when she found out that they died."

"She was. She cried for hours after I had to tell her what happened. I told her that their last words were to have her stay with me, so she understands that they knew it was coming. She's very smart for being only two years old."

"I bet she is."

Vinny grabs Simon's hand. "I guess that whole story leads to what I need to tell you: I'm permanently living in Los Angeles with Faith."

Simon covers his mouth very quickly. "Oh my God! That's amazing! I mean, the circumstances weren't, but-"

Laughing, Vinny hushes him. "It's okay, Simon. I know what you're trying to say."

Alvin quietly sits down next to Simon. "There's actually something that we need to tell you, Vinny."

Vinny raises an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?"

Simon absolutely hates being put on the spot like this, even when he knows **exactly** what the person is referring to.

"Um, Alvin," Simon begins as he stands up. "Conference, please?"

Alvin obliges, standing up and following Simon out into the hallway.

Simon turns to Alvin as soon as they're out of Vinny's hearing range. "Do you think now is a good time to bring this up?"

"Think about it - I know that it doesn't seem like a good idea to bring it up now, but trust me. It's better to tell her now than to wait to tell everyone else."

As much as Simon knows Alvin is right, there's still something holding him back. "I'm afraid she won't accept me."

"Simon, this is your **mother** we're talking about. I highly doubt that she'll be upset at you because of something that you can't change. You and I both know better than to say that your mother won't understand."

"You're right. I'm just... I don't know. Paranoid, I guess."

Alvin hugs Simon. "It's okay. We just need to tell her. She'll understand."

Impulsively, Simon chastely kisses Alvin on the lips. "Thank you."

Pleasantly surprised, Alvin smiles. "Of course. Now, come on - we have to tell her about us."


	3. Chapter 3

After their short conference in the hallway, Alvin and Simon return to the kitchen. Vinny is patiently waiting for them.

Simon sits back down. "Sorry about that," he says rather shakily. "We do have something to tell you, though."

Vinny nods, moving closer to the boys. "What is it?"

Gulping, Simon takes a deep breath as Alvin grabs his hand. "Alvin and I are dating."

Alvin squeezes Simon's hand tightly, knowing how nervous he is.

Vinny smiles warmly. "I knew things between you two were different from last time I was here." She stands up, walking over to hug them. "I'm so proud of both of you."

"See, Simon?" Alvin teases before gently kissing Simon on the forehead. "That wasn't so hard to do, was it?"

Laughing softly, Simon shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Alvin. "Shut up, Alvin," he says playfully as he's caught in the middle of a group hug.

"You know... I was thinking," Alvin begins.

Simon chuckles. "Dangerous business," he replies.

Alvin can't help but chuckle in reply. "Shut up, smartass."

That only makes Simon laugh even more.

"So anyway, I was thinking that maybe we should start slowly dipping back into the music business again," Alvin suggests. "I mean, it's been three years. Besides, I'm really getting the urge to want to tour again."

"I think it's a great idea," Vinny inputs.

"How were you thinking of going about this, Alvin?" Simon asks.

"There's only one place I know where we can start," Alvin answers, "and that's YouTube."

Simon shakes his head in pleasant disbelief. "That's actually a good idea."

"I'm glad the critic likes it." Alvin smiles as he playfully sticks out his tongue at Simon. "Do you think you could help us out, Vinny?"

Vinny ponders for a moment."Is there a piano involved?"

"You bet there is."

She smiles confidently. "In that case, absolutely."

Alvin can hardly contain his child-like excitement. "Yes! Thank you, Vinny!"

"Of course."

Simon beams brightly as they head downstairs to the soundproof home recording studio, the positivity highly contagious. "So, what's our first video going to be?"

"I was thinking we should sing a few songs and not just one. You know maybe start off with you and me doing a duet with Vinny on the piano, then we'd each get a solo to do, and then we close the video with the first song that comes to mind."

"Wow, I'm impressed. For this being a spur-of-the-moment idea, you really thought it through."

The three reach the stairs and head down into the recording studio. Simon quickly sets everything up in order to record studio versions of the songs from their video while Alvin and Vinny set up the equipment that needs to be in the recording booth.

Once everything is in place, all that needs to be done is to set up the video camera.

* * *

**{The video starts with Alvin fixing the angle of the video camera. Once it's fixed to his liking, he sits on a stool. Simon is sitting on another stool a few feet away from him, and Vinny is seen sitting at a piano between and behind them.}**

**ALVIN**: I think it's ready...

**{Simon examines the camera from his seat. He nods.}**

**ALVIN**: Okay, cool.

**{Pleased fro the moment, Alvin goes to sit on his stool and get comfortable.}**

**ALVIN**: What's up, guys? For those of you who don't know who we are, I'm Alvin-

**SIMON**: I'm Simon, and I'd like to introduce my mother Vinny. She's behind us on the piano.

**{Vinny waves.}**

**ALVIN**: Simon and I make up two-thirds of the band The Chipmunks.

**SIMON**: Theodore isn't with us today because he's with the Chipettes in Boston for a culinary competition.

**ALVIN**: Good luck, buddy! We miss you!

**SIMON**: We decided to start this YouTube channel up because we actually really miss making music, even if it is just covers.

**ALVIN**: Between the three of us, we have about five songs that we want to sing for you guys in this video.

**SIMON**: We sincerely hope that you guys enjoy them, and we're trying to get our covers up on iTunes, so stay tuned for that.

**ALVIN**: So, without further adieu, we're going to start off.

**{Vinny begins to play the first few measures of John Legend's "All of Me".}**

_**[Alvin:]**_  
_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_  
_**Drawing me in and you kicking me out**_  
_**You've got my head spinning - no kidding**_  
_**I can't pin you down**_

_**[Simon:]**_  
_**What's going on in that beautiful mind?**_  
_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_  
_**And I'm so dizzy - don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

_**[Alvin:]**_  
_**My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine**_

_**[Simon (with Alvin):]**_  
_**You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind**_  
_**'Cause (all of me) loves (all of you)**_

_**[Both:]**_  
_**Love your curves and all your edges**_  
_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**[Alvin (with Simon):]**_  
_**Give your (all to me) - I'll (give my all to you)**_

_**[Both:]**_  
_**You're my end and my beginning**_  
_**Even when I lose, I'm winning**_  
_**'Cause I give you all of me**_  
_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

_**[Alvin:]**_  
_**How many times do I have to tell you?**_  
_**Even when you're crying, you're beautiful, too**_  
_**The world is beating you down**_  
_**I'm around through every mood**_

_**[Simon (with Alvin):]**_  
_**You're my downfall; you're my muse**_  
_**(My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues)**_  
_**I can't stop singing - (it's ringing in my head for you)**_  
_**(My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine)**_  
_**You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind**_  
_**'Cause (all of me) loves (all of you)**_

_**[Both:]**_  
_**Love your curves and all your edges**_  
_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**[Alvin (with Simon):]**_  
_**Give your (all to me) - I'll (give my all to you)**_

_**[Both:]**_  
_**You're my end and my beginning**_  
_**Even when I lose, I'm winning**_  
_**'Cause I give you all of me**_  
_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

_**[Alvin:]**_  
_**Give me all of you**_

_**[Simon:]**_  
_**Cards on the table - we're both showing hearts**_  
_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_  
_**'Cause all of me loves all of you**_

_**[Alvin:]**_  
_**Love your curves and all your edges**_  
_**All your perfect imperfections**_  
_**Give your all to me**_  
_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**[Simon:]**_  
_**You're my end and my beginning**_  
_**Even when I lose, I'm winning**_

_**[Both:]**_  
_**'Cause I give you all of me**_  
_**And you give me all of you**_

_**[Simon:]**_  
_**I give you all of me**_  
_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

**{Vinny finishes the song off with a long, soft chord.}**

**SIMON**: We really hope that you guys enjoyed that because that was just the start of this video.

**ALVIN**: Just as a warning: there's going to be really weird cuts in our videos, so don't be surprised if there's a sudden fade-to-and-from-white transition in the middle of our videos. That's the only way Simon can properly clean up the videos to look as best as they possibly can.

**SIMON**: So, please excuse our appearance as we move on to the next number in our set.

**{The camera fades to white.}**


	4. Chapter 4

**{The camera fades from white back to the same booth. Simon's seat is removed, leaving just Alvin and Vinny in the shot.}**

**ALVIN**: And we're back! This next song is one of my absolute favorite ballads. This... actually reminds me of something that happened just recently to somebody. It pretty much speaks for itself.

**{Vinny plays the opening chords to "Fix You" by Coldplay.}**

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**_  
_**When you get what you want, but not what you need**_  
_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**_  
_**Stuck in reverse**_

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**_  
_**When you lose something you can't replace**_  
_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**_  
_**Could it be worse?**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_  
_**And ignite your bones**_  
_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**And high up above or down below**_  
_**When you're too in love to let it go**_  
_**But if you never try, you'll never know**_  
_**Just what you're worth**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_  
_**And ignite your bones**_  
_**And I will try to fix you**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_  
_**When you lose something you cannot replace**_  
_**Tears stream down your face, a**__**nd I...**_

_**Tears stream down your face**_  
_**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**_  
_**Tears stream down your face, a**__**nd I...**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_  
_**And ignite your bones**_  
_**And I will try to fix you**_

**{Sniffling can be heard coming from off-screen. Alvin stands up from the seat.}**

**ALVIN**: Si, what's wrong?

**SIMON**: (off-screen) I just... I didn't realize you were going to sing that song...

**ALVIN**: Sorry, Si. I should have warned you.

**SIMON**: (off-screen) It's fine... I'm going to go next, okay? Get your guitar out - I want you to play it.

**ALVIN**: Will do. Excuse us for a minute, folks.

**{The camera is turned to face the opposite direction it was in before for just a moment. Shuffling can be heard, and once the movement is over, Simon turns the camera back around.}**

**SIMON**: Sorry about that, everyone. I, uh... kind of had a meltdown. Anyway, this song is one of my favorites by Rascal Flatts. It's not one of their singles, but it holds a special place in my heart for someone that's very close to me. So, um... here goes nothing.

**{Alvin begins strumming the starting chords for the song, Vinny soon joining in on piano.}**

_**[Simon (with Alvin):]  
There's nothing in my life I'd say I regret**_  
_**But there's something in your eyes that makes me forget**_  
_**The times that I believed that love was good as love could be **_  
_**I had it all, but I was wrong**_

_**Thought I'd been touched**_  
_**Thought I'd been kissed**_  
_**Thought I'd been loved**_  
_**But it was nothing like this**_

_**You can't describe the sea unless you been there before**_  
_**(It's just a mystery) until you're standing on the shore**_  
_**And moved by every wave **_  
_**Taking your breath away like you do (to me)**_

_**(Thought I'd) been touched**_  
_**(Thought I'd) been kissed**_  
_**(Thought I'd) been loved**_  
_**But it was nothing, nothing like this**_

_**It's like another life**_  
_**Like I haven't felt a thing until you**_

_**(Thought I'd) been touched**_  
_**Thought I'd been kissed**_  
_**Thought I'd (been loved)**_  
_**But it was nothing, nothing like this**_

_**Oh, it was nothing like this, ooh**_

_**Nothing like, nothing like this**_

**{Simon takes a deep breath, standing up.}**

**ALVIN**: (off-screen) Do you have one more song in you?

**SIMON**: Yeah, but just one more. I'm afraid if we do any more, we'll lose everybody's attention.

**ALVIN**: Alright. This song just came up on my iPod that I haven't heard in a while. I'll handle the rap and give Vinny the chords really quick. You do Adam Levine's part.

**VINNY**: You showed me the song already, Alvin. I found the chords on Simon's tablet.

**ALVIN**: Oh, cool. Ditch the seats - this one's gonna involve some movement.

**SIMON**: Got it.

**{Quickly, Simon moves the stool out of the shot and grabs a mic stand with a microphone on it for Alvin.}**

**ALVIN**: Cool. Let's get to it.

**SIMON**: So, I'm sure you guys know by now that this is the last song we're going to be doing for this video. This one is going to be uplifting, so we'll be ending on a positive note. Start us up, Mom.

**{Vinny plays a few measures of chords on the piano before the lyrics begin.}**

_****__[Simon (Alvin):]_  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio (Yeah)  
And turn me up when you feel low  
(Turn it up a little bit)  
This melody was meant for you (I like it)  
Just sing along to my stereo

_**[Alvin:]**_  
_**Yeah, we're back, baby!**_  
_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf**_  
_**Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?**_  
_**If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?**_  
_**Like yeah fucked up, check it, man - I can handle that**_  
_**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**_  
_**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**_  
_**I used to, used to, used to, used to - now I'm over that**_  
_**'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**_

_**If I could only find a note to make you understand**_  
_**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**_  
_**Just keep it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune**_  
_**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**_

_**[Simon (Alvin):]**_  
_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for you, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)**_  
_**Make me your radio (Uh-huh)**_  
_**And turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (to my stereo)**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo (Let's go)**_

_**If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (Remember them?)**_  
_**Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk**_  
_**Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops? (Turn it up)**_  
_**And crank it higher every time they told you to stop**_

_**[Alvin:]**_  
_**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me**_  
_**When you have to purchase mad D batteries**_  
_**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make**_  
_**You never know we come and go like on the interstate**_

_**I think I finally found a note to make you understand**_  
_**If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand**_  
_**Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**_  
_**You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**_

_**[Simon (Alvin):]**_  
_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for you, so listen close (Listen)**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_  
_**Make me your radio (Come on)**_  
_**Turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo (Sing along)**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (to my stereo)**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo**_

_**I only pray you'll never leave me behind (Never leave me)**_  
_**Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find)**_  
_**I take your head and hold it closer to mine (Yeah)**_  
_**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind**_  
_**(Yeah, come on, whoa)**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_  
_**It beats for you, so listen close**_  
_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_  
_**Make me your radio (Uh-huh)**_  
_**Turn me up when you feel low (Turn it up)**_  
_**This melody was meant for you**_  
_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, (to my stereo)**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, so sing along to my stereo**_

**ALVIN**: We really hope you guys enjoy this video.

**SIMON**: And we hope you guys stick around for future ones.

**ALVIN**: If you like what we just did, you can favorite this video and follow our channel.

**SIMON**: And we'll be sure to message you thanking you for subscribing.

**ALVIN and SIMON**: See you next time!


End file.
